Flame's Secret (Demo)
by SpyroDragon
Summary: Ever since Spyro saved Flame from Gnasty Gnorc, their friendship grew stronger and stronger until Flame realized that he felt something more for Spyro than just friendship. Does Spyro feel the same way? CONTAINS YAOI - Rated M (Mature)


**Well, since this is my first fanfiction ever, this will be just a demo. If I get some feedback/reviews, I'll keep working on it. Also, this demo starts in the middle of the actual story, so if I keep working on it, I'll write a beginning aswell and the continuation. ****Hope you like it.**

* * *

Once they took off, Flame stared at Spyro's purple body, watching every wag of his tail, every flap of his wings and every blink of his eyes. He couldn't help but start daydreaming about him and Spyro together: cuddling, kissing, "having fun"… with this, Flame started feeling something growing. It had already been a long time since they had taken off, and Spyro, who was flying at Flame's right side, had already noticed that Flame had been staring at him the whole time with that special look in his eyes. He then felt a new smell, not unknown to him, and decided to tease Flame. He suddenly looked at Flame, who wasn't expecting it. Trying not to be caught looking at Spyro, he tried to look away really quick, in hopes Spyro hadn't really noticed, which wasn't the case at all.

- Flame… why do I smell a "weird" odor?

With this, Flame blushed madly, to the point that it could even be seen under his red scales. He knew what Spyro meant by "weird" odor.

- Uhhh… I.. uhh…

Flame felt really embarrassed. Spyro decided to calm him down. With a grin on his face, he approached him, placed his left wing on Flame's back and whispered on his ear:

- Maybe we should… get back to land?

Oh, Flame… Little did he know that Spyro also had certain feelings for him, and that he wasn't the only one daydreaming about them together. At least… until now.  
Flame, still embarrassed, decided to answer Spyro's question.

- Sh… sure… I guess…

Although Flame knew what Spyro meant by getting back to land, he was still really embarrassed by this entire situation. He felt kind of happy though, because he would finally be able to express his enormous love for Spyro, not only verbally, but also physically.

The purple dragon started flying towards the ground, with a small grin on his face, followed by the red dragon, whose odor started getting stronger. Once they landed, both looked at each other.

Flame started speaking while Spyro walked towards him.

- So, w- …

He could not finish his sentence, due to the fact that the purple dragon broke it into a deep passionate kiss. Spyro was now blushing too, while both let out deep moans of pleasure, while their tongues explored each other mouths and wrestled a little. Spyro started now growing bigger too, and it was now possible for Flame to smell Spyro's odor, getting stronger as their kiss heated up. At this point, Flame's "weird" odor was also stronger than ever.

After they broke the kiss, Spyro looked deep into Flame's orange eyes.

- Your eyes… they're so beautiful… I lose myself looking at them. I... I love you, Flame.

- Th… thanks, Spyro. I.. I really… love you too. I always.. loved you. Since the day you saved me from Gnasty Gnorc, our friendship grew stronger and stronger until the day that I realized that I didn't want to be only a friend, but… something more. You're perfect. I love your beautiful amethyst eyes and your soft voice, I love your determination and how you care for your friends. I love your purple scales and your tail's wags. I love everything about you.

After saying this, Flame cuddled his head into Spyro's neck, and Spyro hugged Flame using his wings. Both dragons got quite excited from the kiss and from each other's words, and decided they should keep expressing their love, but now in a more physical way.

- Hey Flame…?

- What is it?

- I really want to… you know…

Despite of not looking so much before, Spyro was now kind of nervous.  
Flame, still embarrassed and also nervous, decided to answer.

- Me… too…

Both of them weren't really sure of what to say, but their desires for physical pleasure were both at the same level. They really wanted it, and wasting that opportunity wasn't really on their minds. Flame decided to try to start something between them.

- I.. uhh… usually daydream about us together and uhh… well, I… you know…

- Hm? What do you exactly mean, Flame?

- Well, uhh.. the word… 'o… oral'… gives you any… i.. idea?

Flame blushed really hard while saying this, staring and clawing at the ground and his eyes closed really hard. Spyro then decides to imply:

- Ohh, I get it. Well, I'll make sure you'll… have a.. good time doing it.

Flame opened his eyes and looked back at Spyro while he approached him.

- Stay still. – said Spyro.

Flame did so, and once Spyro got close enough to Flame, he threw his front legs into the air, placing them on the red dragon's neck top, leaving Flame's head under Spyro's belly staring at his dragon cock. Flame almost lost it on this sight, and didn't hesitate on getting into action. Once Spyro felt all the sudden pleasure, he let out a huge deep moan, and started thrusting Flame's head.

- Mmm, F.. Flame. This fee.. eels so good…

The incredible pleasure made Spyro's body shudder, causing him to stutter.

* * *

**Well, since this is my first fanfiction ever, this will be just a demo. If I get some feedback/reviews, I'll keep working on it. Also, this demo starts in the middle of the actual story, so if I keep working on it, I'll write a beginning aswell and the continuation. ****Hope you liked it.**


End file.
